vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
GUMI
GUMI is an official mascot character of Megpoid (メグッポイド) which is a singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2 and was published by Internet Co., Ltd. History thumb|left|Megpoid artwork Megpoid was voiced by Megumi Nakajima and released on June 25, 2009. http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/megpoid/index.html It comes with 3 demo VSQ files, "Happy Birthday", "be MYSELF"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7120667 , and "Hitori Yurari". "be MYSELF" is an original song by Nakajima and it had also, previously been covered by Meiko Sakine. The design of Gumi is by the manga artist Yuuki Masami. Her name "GUMI" is probably named after Nakajima's first name. Gumi has bright green hair and wears red goggles on her head. This is a parody of both her theme color and a character which Nakajima voiced, Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier; her design is similar to Ranka Lee. http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/megpoid/index.html Usage for Music At the time of her release, she had what was one of the most realistic sounding voicebanks and sings with a soft clear voice. The voice range is F2 - A4 and its optimum tempo is 60 - 175BPM, amongst the female voicebanks she has one of the biggest ranges and is considered easy to tune. It is however difficult to make her sing english. =Notable Gumi Songs= blue bird Origal Music by by Toku-P Lyrics by uryan *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast As one of Gumi's first top ranked songs, blue bird captured hearts. Gumi sings about moving forward and flying, along with believe in herself. It recieved a large amount of positive opinions, and thoughts on Gumi's potential after her release. Along with S.Y.N singing in the song, Gumi does an amazing job in this piece. GummyBearSong -ムビギュビジャミスィギRMX- (GUMI Bear) Music and Arangement by Sasakure-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast ぼくらの16bit戦争 (Our 16-Bit Warz) Original Music by Sasakure-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast Gumi, sporting a camoflauged military outfit and a large gun. It's a very techno-themed kind of song with Gumi talking about how "ORDER" betrays her, and yet she follows it anyway, how the future ignores the past, and how she can't admit to reality. きみにごめんね (Sorry to You) Original Music by Fei-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast Gumi tries to apologize to the person she loves. She tells about all her amazing, wonderful memories of being together with him. Then she gets upset that she can't satisfy him, but she still can't live without him. She explains how he's her everything and that she can't live without him. After he says "You're a Burden," she asks why her love isn't enough for him and begs for him not to abandon her. Then she tells him that she knew he didn't like her from the start, but she still likes him. Then she continues to apologize that she's stubborn, stupid, a crybaby and that she loves him. Then tells him that he doesn't have to like her, but she'll make him turn back and get him to fall in love with her. メグメグ☆ファイアーエンドレスナイト(Megu Megu Fire Endless Night) Original music and lyrics by Samfree *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast ニンジンだいすきのうた / Ninjin Daisuki no Uta (Song of Loving Carrots) Original music and lyrics by Owata-P *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Gumi sings about how much she loves carrots and the different ways to use them in cooking. She then phases into a reverie about how much she loves her "older brother" Gakupo Kamui. The two engage in conversation, with Gumi expressing her affection by cooking all sorts of carrot dishes, but immediately retreats when Gakupo states that although he is almost stuffed, he likes the food. Gumi then reveals her finest creation to her "brother": carrot cake. This song was responsible for carrots becoming Gumi's character item. 弱虫モンブラン (Coward Montblanc) Original Music by DECO*27 *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast Coward Montblanc is a major hit, being in the top 10 in the Vocaloid rankings for weeks. Gumi doesn't love a boy that she's dating, but she can't say how she feels . She feels like the times in the past were so easy and nice, but they've faded away. Even so, she, being a "weak bug" and "a coward" feels that lying about her love for him is better than telling the truth, so she buries herself in his sweet love, hence the sweets in the PV like the montblanc. Finally though, with tears in her eyes, she ends the relationship. Drive to the Moon Original music by U-ji / Lyrics by U-SUKE *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Miracle∞Gumiracle Lyrics and cover by Haro-P *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Miracle∞Gumiracle is not an original Gumi song. Rather, it is a cover of the song Miracle∞Hinacle, which itself is an arrange of a Touhou Project song called The Road of the Apotropaic God ~ Dark Road. The original Miracle∞Hinacle was made by the doujin circle IOSYS. In the Touhou Project games, Hina Kagiyama is a goddess who takes misfortune away from humans in order to keep them safe. In Miracle∞Hinacle, Hina tells this listener that she will keep them safe from sadness by taking away their misfortune, and assures them that even though she can't take all their sadness, they will always be happy in the end. Miracle∞Gumiracle is much the same, only with "Hina" in the song replaced with "Gumi." When it was first released, Miracle∞Gumiracle was renowned for how realistic Gumi's voice sounded in the song, closer to a real human voice than almost any Vocaloid song known at the time. カムパネルラ / Campanella Original music and lyrics by Sasakure-P *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast This song is based on the novel "Ginga Tetsudou no Yoru" (Night on the Galactic Railroad) by Kenji Miyazawa (1927? posthumous work). "Campanella" is one of the characters of this novel. See Also Night on the Galactic Railroad. The PV and music tells how as a child, Gumi's best friend dies. Gumi tries to reach him and confess her feelings through paper planes and hot-air balloons, but inside she knows from the start that he is really dead. As she in blind hope goes into a spaceship to try and meet him, knowing that he is dead anyway, she sees him (in a hallucination or spirit). Bad Apple!! Song by Zun Original arrangement by Masayoshi Minoshima Lyrics by Haruka Originally sung by nomico GUMI's voice edited by Doro=Richnow *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Bad Apple!! is a darker song, sung from the point of view of a girl who is tired of life. She describes herself as "good for nothing," and wonders if she should even bother to continue living. She is not sure if she is even truly alive, or if everything she sees is just a dream. At the end, she decides that if she changes anything, everything will "turn black," but she wants her heart to "turn white." Bad Apple!! is, similar to Miracle∞Gumiracle, a song based on the Touhou Project games. The original song, by the doujin circle Alstroemeria Records, was given an incredibly popular PV that gained over seven million views between NicoNico and YouTube in the course of four months. The song has become so popular that it has spawned countless fan-PVs and covers (thus making fanworks based on a fanwork of a fanwork!), even an entire cosplay event at a convention in Japan. This is a cover of the song by Gumi, in addition to the many other Vocaloid covers of the song. 恋はきっと急上昇 / Koi wa Kitto Kyuujyoushou (Love will Surely Soar) Original music and lyrics by Noboru↑-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song is by Gumi and is an upbeat pop song. The song is about Gumi and a boy she likes. Gumi is in love with a boy, but she doesn't know what to do to make him notice her or how to deal exactly with her love for him. 最後のリボルバー / Saigo no Revolver (The Last Revolver) = Music and lyrics by Akuno-P PV by Ichika *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast A girl (Gumi) is in love with a boy, but is forced to kill him (implied to be on the orders of a secret, "evil" agency, or some force that does not approve of his ideas/actions). The boy, who is "on the side of 'justice'", appears unaware of her orders to kill him. Although she has killed several people before, she cannot bring herself to carry out this action. After spending many months with the boy and reminiscing that she would rather go back in time and spend more time with him, she takes him to a tree where they have made memories together and aims the gun at him. He says something (which is not explicitly said in the song or PV) right before she shoots him. In the end, Gumi contemplates what she has done and states that she will be with him "soon", implying that she will commit suicide to be with him, and a second gunshot is heard. Trivia *Her fanmade character item is a carrot. References Category:Vocaloid2